Version 1.0.08 Patch Notes
= New Map: Fallen City = Prepare your armies and develop new strategies with this whole new terrain! = New Feature: Daily Login Rewards = Come back every day for some cool rewards and progress faster towards battlefield domination! = New League: Elite League = Reach the top of the leaderboard and prepare yourself for upcoming new prizes! = Instant Upgrades = New deals every day to progress faster on Mini upgrading! = UI = * Added 1 Extra Slot in the main menu to purchase for 250 Gold * Random 2v2 is back in the main menu (you can now toggle 1v1 and/or 2v2 separately!) * Added visual feedback on unlock timer on Mini slots during battles * Added score rating on match end when winning/losing battles = Minis = * Reduced base hp of all heavy infantry from 750 to 600 * Soldier: Increased run speed from 43km/h to 47km/h * Assault: Reduced health from 400 to 300 * Heavy Machine Gun: Increased health from 250 to 300, increased speed from 28km/h to 30km/h * Commando: Reduced health from 300 to 200, increased gun range from 9m to 11m, increased grenade range from 5-12m to 12-24m, doesn't target vehicles and bases with grenade anymore * Mechanic: Reduced speed from 18km/h to 10km/h * Blaster: Reduced damage % vs trucks from 100% to 75% * Howitzer: Increased reload time from 2.3sec to 3sec, increased spread from 40 to 60, reduced damage % vs tanks from 75% to 50%, increased upkeep from 12 to 15 * Helicopter: Reduced run speed from 54km/h to 43km/h, increased upkeep from 12 to 15 * Attack Helicopter: Reduced run speed from 43km/h to 39km/h * Transport Helicopter: Increased upkeep from 12 to 20 * Typhoon: Increased upkeep from 12 to 20 * Jet: Reduced fire time between missiles from 0.5sec to 0.2sec, increased upkeep from 4 to 10 * Sniper Base: Reduced damage % vs trucks from 50% to 25%, reduced damage % vs tanks from 50% to 25% * Fire Base: Reduced damage % vs trucks from 100% to 50%, damage % vs tanks reduced from 50% to 10%, doesn't target tanks anymore * Infantry: Increased run speed from 43km/h to 47km/h * Stationary Gunner: Increased health from 200 to 240, increased speed from 28km/h to 30km/h * Attack Troop: Health reduced from 320 to 240 * Sniper: Reduced speed from 18km/h to 10km/h, run speed from 40 to 34km/h * Engineer: Reduced speed from 18km/h to 10km/h * Heavy Infantry: Reduced damage % vs trucks from 100% to 75% * Pyroblaster: Reduced cost from 4 to 3, increased reload time from 0.4sec to 3sec, reduced clip from 50 to 30, damage % vs trucks reduced from 100% to 50%, damage % vs tanks reduced from 50% to 10% * Heavy Mortar: Increased reload time from 2.3sec to 3sec, increased spread from 40 to 60, reduced damage % vs tanks from 75% to 50%, increased upkeep from 12 to 15 * Rocket Copter: Reduced run speed from 43km/h to 39km/h * Bomb Balloon: Added a minimum range of 10m, increased max angle from 120 to 150 * Intercopter: Increased gun fire time from 0.05sec to 0.1sec, increased gun reload time from 0 to 1sec, increased gun clip from 20 to 30, increased gun range from 18m to 24m, increased gun damage from 16 to 20, increased missile fire time from 0.1sec to 0.2sec, increased missile damage from 48 to 80, reduced upkeep from 16 to 15 * Hunter: Reduced fire time between missiles from 0.5sec to 0.2sec, increased upkeep from 4 to 10 = Other = * Changed unlock requirement for certain Minis to be with Leagues * Added zoom in effect on Minis at the end of a battle * Added Honor gain in 1v1 when part of an Alliance (upgradable with new perk!) * Bases no longer get their health set when Sudden Death starts. Instead the % of health loss is now scaled relatively to the total health they had when it starts (so if no base gets hit they take the same amount of time to burn as currently and it results in a tie) * Rebalanced Megasafe content = Bugs = * Fixed multiple loading issues * Fixed multiple crashes during battles * Fixed multiple crashes in the menus * Multiple server optimizations * Fixed certain UI displaying improperly on certain resolutions * Fixed a bug with Command Tank regeneration not scaling with it's levels * Fixed an issue where Jet/Hunter weren't targeting ground vehicles properly (now has Hunting trait)